User talk:Marodex
READ THIS BEFORE LEAVING A COMMENT Please use the "Leave Message" option and not the "Edit" option! I am not a programmer of Kingdoms of Camelot, affiliate of Kabam, or able to solve account issues. I am just a fan like all other players and I do try to help out with suggestions and ideas one may not have come up with. If you need official help you can check the following links: *[[http://support.kabam.com/entries/142573-kingdoms-of-camelot-known-issues Official Kingdoms of Camelot Known Issues]] *[[http://support.kabam.com/forums/176487-support-and-known-issues Official Kabam Support and Known Issues]] *[[http://support.kabam.com/entries/196255-how-to-submit-a-support-request Submit an official support request to Kabam in-game]] *[[http://support.kabam.com/anonymous_requests/new Submit an official support request to Kabam via E-Mail]] Just to make sure we are on the same terms: I can't help you if your account is bugged, please use the above links, leaving a comment on my talk page won't get your account fixed! ;-) I usually try to update the Dark Forests Page in the CET Afternoon time on a daily basis. If your request doesn't happen right away please wait. ---- Hi, Marodex. First I apologize for screwing up The Dark Forest earlier. I did update lvl5, my question is: I added the row, entered the info, but there is a cell in the lvl5 column that I am unable to remove without everything shifting 1 cell to the left. I have tried to merge and that does not work. What am I doing wrong? Thank you. Tommy Wakefield 23:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I'm just helping with DF... it is interesting.. DF lv1 min troop loss there is a less costly way to take out a LV1 DF, I use 1mm with 10k archers for a loss of 1mm. below is a copy of a attack report. I don't know how to edit so thought it best to leave it alone so i don't mess it up by doing something wrong. Battle at Dark Forest Lv.1 (608,160)Oct 26, 06:59 AMReport No: 39075933You were victorious! *Gold1150 *Food0 *Wood0 *Stone0 *Ore0 The Archer gained a significant upper hand against the Wanderer of Din Back to ReportsAttackers (whitewolf) - (603,163) Winner *Knight Combat Skill: 164 Defenders (Enemy) *Knight Combat Skill: None Thanks for the post :) I will make sure to come to you for any questions I have. Have a great weekend! Beast 01:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi marodex... where i can get the animal hide? thx gerald You seem to know more than anyone else so i will not back date the "barbarian camp" page, why have you not done it? The table had already been messed up and I was just trying to fix the corruption. But I did not have any success in doing so. So I just created a new table for temp until someone else like yourself may have had the original code to replace it. I had the stats but could not get it to convert with the wiki source engine. From now on I will consult you first before any changes or additions are made. Sorry if I had made it worse it was not my intention. Thanks for reverting back though. Rcostin 01:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) KoC Wilderness Wiki Hey! I'm new to the whole "editing articles" thing. Just found some outdated info and updated a little bit in the Kingdoms wiki. Wondering if you might want to throw the new crests in there as well, now that they're coming out with those? Bribrithebiguy 14:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bribrithebiguy Mgecem, Edited the DF page and took the english off? Why thank him for his contribution? I am trying to get my Barbarian pages up and perfect but having information in too many pages is confusing... Is there any way to automaticaly add any changes to one page apper on others? and also How can they be eventualy be added as secondary pages under the Barbarian tab on top of page? Hi Marodex i'm sorry for what i did to change (translated) sometings i was think only i can see that parts on Turkish becouse did not know thats for all global :( but we are the Turkish player need help to and if you may help me about dark forest have a 100% with a minimum loss method ? and i'm sorry again for thats again forgive me please :(02:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Mgecem Hey, I'm looking for drop rates in the DF's, wondering if there is anywhere in this site that something like that is located. I know it hasn't been long that they've been around, but figured that if I can find it anywhere it would be here. Thanks for taking the time to read and respond if you can. BRANDONMOTT30 06:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm looking for drop rates in the DF's, wondering if there is anywhere in this site that something like that is located. I know it hasn't been long that they've been around, but figured that if I can find it anywhere it would be here. Thanks for taking the time to read and respond if you can. BRANDONMOTT30 06:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Is it true that if I deconstruct resource fields it increase idle pop, causing me to be able to train more? I'm in a tournament of might, so will the loss of might in deconstruction be too much to overcome by training more? I figure I can speed up training with 2x or 4x resources, so higher amounts of idle population, thusly being able to train higher amounts, will give me greater time reductions. Please, give me any helpful advice on the matter. ThanksBRANDONMOTT30 08:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Low lvl barb attack info needed. Can you please re-add the info for the low level barb attacks? I didn't think I would need them again so I deleted all the info I had accumulated. I started on a new domain and would like to barb the small stuff. This info would be good for someone just starting as well. Thanks in advance!Opaliciousopals 00:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply...OOPS I noticed I was on the wrong page and everything is as you said. Opaliciousopals 00:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! If I have any questions, you'll be the first to know! :D Zyphr4 00:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a question! I'm trying to add a picture to the template for the unit's stats on the Supply Troop page, but I can't figure it out. I put a link to a picture where it says to, but it wasn't coming out right. I'm trying to make it look like the one on the Militiaman page. How would I do that? Zyphr4 11:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh... It automatically adds the picture based on page name... That's awesome! Thanks for the help! :D Zyphr4 00:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) How do I remove photos that I later regret posting? i.e. Grose picture of woman peeling off her face. 18:45, January 8, 2011 (CST) BIG UNKNOWN QUESTION!!!!!!! I don't know why this isn't mentioned in the suggested troop attacks, being raids, wilderness', or dark forests. But should Metal Alloys be mentioned and taken into consideration when sending an attack or no? I realize that Healing Potions represents your troops' health, but this is not the actual defensive level of those troops. I don't know the answer to this question myself, which is why I ask. But I just assume that added to all of these charts, the category for Metal Alloy levels should be included. I imagine that it would have affect on the outcome of such attacks if the research level is not at the right level. Just an observation, hoping that someone will see this post, answer my question, and hopefully it will fix any issues with these attack suggestions and why some people have differing results.Seven426 07:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) HELLO. Here's the situation. I've been trying to get my guardian, I've went and conquered a wilderness. There's no marker showing that the wilderness. Then, I can try using it to bring out a guardian, & the wilderness doesn't register. What am I doing wrong? TY. Can you remove editing capabilities for Jeffrey Eaton and/or Rambo2457 please? One of the two completely wiped out the Wilderness page. Rambo posted that the page had been taken over. I personally restored changes made by Jeffrey Eaton which physically wiped the page. Hey Marodex, I think the Units in Wilderness table in the wilderness page needs to be locked as well as the text just above and below the table to prevent vandalism. I had to do edits since information was missing and it'd be best to lock that small portion since that information doesn't change. Thank you --Kurgan2001 18:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) how do you edit a title in a post? Bobbyjoe23 14:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) er im new and this game is complicated so er how do u play it xxx Sexy_lauren_funny_01 00:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Sezame's Questions Deleting Pages and Images Hi, I just joined the wiki. Never edited before, so still learning. First, I'm not sure if I did it right, but I tagged a page for deletion. Someone else actually put it up for deletion, but without using the template. I just found it and tried using the deletion template. The page is: Speeding_up_building_times_without_being_facebook_friends. Second, I "wiki"ed editing help and decided to use the template:gallery found on wikipedia. I then tried to create a new template here, without realising i need admin rights to import here. I then discovered the gallery feature on the right... In short, you may delete whatever template:gallery has already been created here. Again, I think I tagged them for deletion already. Third, I uploaded some pictures taken from Kabam. I read your blog post and included the license. That's still valid, right? Also, what about text? E.g. if/when I copy the patch notes or text from the Kabam forums. Do I have to indicate the source/copyright somewhere. Or is it better to just rephrase/paraphrase the text. Haha. Fourth, about the naming convention of pictures. I read something about a 4-5 digit number file name. However, there doesn't seem to be such a number when I save the pictures now. Is there a new naming convention? Or am I doing it wrong? Thanks for you interest in maintaining the Wiki! --Sezame 12:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Checked out the template:delete page and realised flagging the pages for deletion didn't work because someone had deleted all content from that page. I restored the content on the page and it seems fine now. :--Sezame 01:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Thanks for your response! xD I flagged some more pages for deletion. They were identified as Ads by BestBuy.Ryan. The user who posted the Ads is Luatvietan. Sezame 18:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) CSS and Images Hi! I was experimenting with templates again and I copied Template:Toclimit from templates.wikia. I realised too late however, that the template requires CSS. Would you please copy the required CSS over to the MediaWiki:Common.css for me? I'm not really familiar with CSS, but I think the code can be found on the template documentation or here. Thanks! Also, I noticed some duplicate images. I wrote on the uploader's talk page about 2 weeks ago, but have not received any reply. Should I flag them for deletion? or just let them be for now? Also, what about new version of images that were uploaded as new files instead? e.g. File:362.jpg and File:362.png. Currently, I have included a link to the new version on the image description of the old file. Is that ok, what should I do? Regards, --Sezame 18:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! Thanks for adding the bit of CSS for me. I'm sorry, but the template doesn't seem to work. I tried googling, and i think it might be because the Wikipedia version of the CSS differs slightly from the Wikia version. I'm not entirely sure, but could you copy the Wikia version of the CSS instead? The template documentation has the required CSS. I really hope that this is the solution. Sorry for the inconvenience. :--Sezame 15:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi! Don't think the template is working. After more extensive googling... I now suspect the reason to be: Common.css is no longer used. Reference: Transition Guide. If what i suspect is true, all the code on the MediaWiki:Common.css page needs to be copied to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. If you do that, perhaps there could be a statement on the Common.css page that all new code should be done on Wikia.css, with the reason and a link to the transition guide above. Sorry for all the misguided information, i'm still totally new to editing. Thanks for entertaing all my requests! ::Cheers, Sezame 17:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hi! The Template:Toclimit still doesn't work, so... I don't think you did anything regarding the latest post (May 5, 2012) above. Again, i'm grasping at straws here, but I think the CSS code needs to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css instead of MediaWiki:Common.css. Funny thing is, I thought I remembered there being some content on MediaWiki:Wikia.css before when I posted, but it seems the page never existed. Oh well. Thanks for caring! haha Sezame (Talk) 14:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Throne boost spreadsheet Hey Marodex I have an excel spreadsheet that does the calculations for research and throne items for archers through Cats. I have shared it with my alliance but have no idea how to post on net to share with others. It would have to be editable so that ppl can put in research and throne numbers in so they get the correct boosts for troops. Any ideas? Chimp242 (Talk) 23:09, Jul 06, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey! You haven't responded in a while. I was wondering if you could grant me or someone else admin rights? Honestly, I first started editing here and have not a lot of experience editing and none as admin. But, I would like to learn and do more, specifically with CSS, file/image management and categorisation. Or (speaking to anyone who reads this) perhaps someone else in the koc-wikia community would like to take up the role? Cheers! Sezame (talk) 21:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Marodex, Thanks for giving me admin rights! I'll do my best to contribute to the wiki as much as possible. Don't worry, I don't have any ground breaking changes planned... yet. Haha. Cheers! Sezame (talk) 18:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you know anything about the error message capcha killer 1.0.0 that comes up when you try to auto crest A member of my alliance has this error message that says capcha killer 1.0.0 You have crested to much. I didn't know there was such a thing as cresting to much lol. Any help you might be able to give me would be greatly appreciated Thank youDevilWolf229 (talk) 11:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Adminship request Hello my name is Kinglyde. I am an avid player of KoC and and beggining to edit regularly here. I noticed that you really don't have active admins on here that play the game as often as I do. (An assumption). I am also a bc at the Fallout wiki, Wolfenstein wiki, Vietnam War wiki and World War II wiki. I have about 4 years experience as an admin at the Fallout Wiki (a high traffic wiki) and am helpful in making edits, formatting and chasing vandals. I am also interested in making this wiki a fully up to date wiki. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your consideration.--Kingclyde (talk) 01:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Is there a data sheet that show tr cards and where each buff and debuff or effect shows? For example range on thrones lines 3,4 and 5? Thanks, Cat/ceenglish1 Enabling Message Wall Hi! I've recently come across this new feature: Message Wall. Pardon me if i'm slow...haha I think it looks really cool and has many good features. You can read about the features on the linked pages or just view it in action on the user pages on community central. I would like to enable this feature for koc.wikia, however, enabling this would archive the old talk pages. See Help:Message Wall. So I would like to check with you before enabling this. I left a message on Kingclyde's wall as well. Please state your opinion/indifference on this. Cheers! Sezame (talk) 19:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC)